


Indulgent Support

by sweatpantz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pining, Tension, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touching, shulaz, uliro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweatpantz/pseuds/sweatpantz
Summary: Ulaz is curious about the paladins and their routines- especially a certain Shiro...





	

Ulaz was becoming very curious with the Voltron paladins. Or maybe just the human species in general. They were so extremely generous with their willingness to touch each other. Ulaz, whether in the blade of Marmora or in the time he spent undercover in Zarkon’s ship, had never seen Galra interact in this way. He knew that in the blade of Marmora you were eventually selected a mate based off compatibility, and then expected to be together in privacy and have young. But other than your mate, touching at all was very off limits. All of the paladins though- touched each other frequently and in many places. Were they all mates possibly? Were humans more like a group mating species? Or maybe it was common among friends to touch so much? Was it exclusively interspecies though? Ulaz discovered not.

Ulaz knew that Keith had Galra blood in him, yet he had the same intimacy with the paladins. Maybe even more than that- Ulaz had once walked into a lobby in the castle to find Keith and Lance pressed together on a couch. They were touching in essentially every spot that seemed possible; the entire fronts of their bodies, even their faces- they had their mouths open and their tongues were touching and they were moving. Ulaz stood for a second, watching, his head tilted curiously. A moment later though, Keith made a sound that Ulaz had imagined was more appropriate for a mating intimacy than a friendly one, so he let them have their privacy and walked out. 

The event raised questions in Ulaz’ mind though. Dangerous questions. Galra and humans could be intimate in this way? Ulaz had found himself drawn to one particular human for quite some time now. He had seen Shiro touch others in a way that seemed more friendly. Shiro occasionally touched Keith’s shoulder, or put an arm around him while praising him for doing well in a mission. It must be a sort of rewarding touch then, one of pride. Ulaz thought that he would not mind to touch Shiro in this way. Shiro seemed to be the rock of everyone on the team, holding the paladins up even though he had seen the most trauma. Ulaz had seen some of the torture Shiro was put through, Shiro was immensely strong for still being alive and continuing to lead a team of young fighters. Surely Shiro deserved some supportive touches as well? And no one was providing for him.

Ulaz thought on it for weeks, debating whether to attempt to touch Shiro. How would he even begin? Did he have to ask? How would he approach him? Was it better to be more casual? Would Shiro be repulsed by a pure blood Galra touching him after all he had been through? Ulaz had almost resigned to thinking about it at all until the paladins came back from their latest mission. They all looked exhausted, especially Shiro. Ulaz had never seen him with bags under his eyes so heavy, or his feet barely picking up off the ground as he walked. They had been gone for a long time, forced to continue a fight over many many hours, physical and mental stamina pushed to the brink. Shiro still took the energy to reward the other paladins. 

“Amazing job out there guys. That was- damn that was a hard fight, but you all came through. I’m really proud of you all.” 

Ulaz watched from the wall, ever impressed by Shiro. He and the other paladins started weakly shuffling away and Ulaz didn’t know if Shiro would make it back to his room on those wobbly legs. Ulaz followed him quietly as possible, watching the man fight to get to his place of rest; he was leaning against the wall and breathing heavily with each step. Ulaz had the urge to reach out to help him, but told himself he would only help if Shiro fell down. When Shiro was almost at his door he seemed to notice the eyes on him. His head turned and Ulaz was caught. “Um, Ulaz? Do you need something?” 

Ulaz straightened and took a few steps closer, so to feel less like he was… stalking and more like he had a purpose for being there. “Oh. No Shiro. Definitely not.” Ulaz had hardly felt so awkward in his life. He didn’t know what to say, he hardly knew why he was doing what he was.

He just stood there in silence and Shiro raised a brow, obviously still confused about Ulaz’s intent. “Uh.. Okay, well I really need to get to bed so- goodnight.” Shiro did a funny little wave with his hand and turned to open his door, and Ulaz’s body acted on its’ own. 

“Shiro, wait-” Ulaz’s hand flew up to brush Shiro’s shoulder, jerking back as quickly as he had touched him. Shiro blinked in surprise, but he didn’t seem offended by Ulaz’ actions. Ulaz swallowed, bringing his hand back up to rest on Shiro’s shoulder, as gently as he could muster. “Shiro I am proud of you.” 

Shiro’s eyes widened, his face quickly changing though a few different emotions before becoming normal stoic again, but with a hint of a smile. “Thank you Ulaz.” Shiro laughed softly, and Ulaz felt like something strange was happening to his insides. Shiro was smiling at him, Shiro was happy because of something he did, Shiro was right in front of him, close enough to touch more. Ulaz slowly brought his other hand to rest on Shiro’s other shoulder. He froze, feeling like he had gone too far. 

Shiro just laughed a little, his cheeks tinging pink. Shiro was a very attractive person. “Okay Ulaz, I think I really have to go to sleep now.” Shiro brought his hands up to Ulaz’s to gently pull them off his shoulders. “You have a good night, big guy.” He turned away from Ulaz, walking through his door and letting it slide shut behind him. 

_____

 

And that was how Ulaz’ addiction began; every mission he began to eagerly await Shiro’s return. Each time, he would follow him to his room and try to give him some emotional and physical support. He would watch what Shiro did with the other paladins, and try to give Shiro the same treatment. One night he walked up and gave Shiro a hearty pat on the back, and Shiro laughed. Ulaz loved watching how Shiro reacted to the different forms of touch he was learning. One night he walked up and snaked an arm around Shiro’s shoulders, telling him that he was an incredible pilot, and Shiro’s face had interestingly turned quite pink. 

Tonight, Ulaz was going to try a fairly intimate form of touch he had seen Shiro use with Keith. He was nervous, but excited to see how the man would react. So far Shiro had been quite accepting of his praise and closeness, but he wondered if this was going over a line.

He followed Shiro to his room, idly chatting with him about the mission as they had begun to make a routine of doing. When they arrived at Shiro’s door Ulaz hesitated, standing still for a few beats trying to decide if he should go through with his idea or not. Shiro’s face fell a little, he looked almost disappointed. Was it because Ulaz wasn’t touching him? Had he grown to expect- or maybe even want Ulaz’s hands on him? Ulaz hoped he was assuming correctly and he pulled Shiro into his arms. He had to lean down a little as he wrapped his arms around Shiro’s waist. Shiro’s face was pressed into his chest, which wasn’t the same as when the man had done this with Keith, but it was Ulaz’ best. Shiro’s arms came up to wrap around Ulaz as well and Ulaz sighed a breath of relief. The touch was reciprocated now like the same position he had held with Keith. 

They stood like that for a few moments, and Ulaz could feel Shiro’s warm breath periodically warming his chest. Ulaz gently rubbed up and down Shiro’s back and he felt Shiro’s face press harder into him. When Shiro pulled away, his face was deep pink. “Um. Ulaz, would you like to come inside?” Shiro waved to his door, looking away from Ulaz like he was embarrassed. 

“Are you sure? Are you not tired?” Ulaz asked softly, not sure why Shiro would invite him into his quarters. For Galra only mates were allowed to be in the same private bedroom, but he was always learning that humans were different. 

Shiro’s hand rubbed at the back of his own neck. “Well- yeah I am tired, but I want you to come inside. We can talk.” 

Ulaz nodded, following Shiro into his room, feeling strange as the door slid shut behind them. It was just Shiro and himself now. All alone. Together. 

Shiro sat down on his bed, patting the space beside him. Ulaz looked at him strangely before sitting down on the bed. “What did you want to talk about?” 

Ulaz looked over to Shiro. The man was twiddling his thumbs. “I guess I’m just… curious. You seem to be taking um- special interest in me?” Ulaz had never seen Shiro’s cheeks stay pink for such a long time. “I guess I’m just wondering what’s happening between us and why.” 

Ulaz didn’t know how to answer the question at first. He thought for a moment. “Is what’s happening a problem, Shiro? I will stop coming to you if that is your wish.” 

Shiro shook his head quickly. “No Ulaz, definitely not, I just want to know more about what’s going on in your head. Communicate with me.”

Ulaz nodded, humming in thought. “Communication. Yes. That may also be a word for what my intention is with my… special interest. You stood out to me from the other paladins for many reasons and I wanted to open a unique line of communication with you. Humans seem to get energy and encouragement from frequent body contact and I noticed that no one touched you as much as the other paladins- as much as you deserved. I decided that I wanted to be the one to deliver that service.” Ulaz, tilted his head, thinking over his answer and nodding to himself. 

Shiro smiled a little over at him. He looked bashful, or shy- something in his eyes Ulaz had never seen. “I like it when you touch me.” He said quietly, his deep voice coming out soft. And there went Ulaz’ insides into goo again. 

Ulaz cleared his throat. “I am always willing to provide more for you then, if you enjoy it.” Shiro smiled at that and Ulaz breathed deeply. “I like to watch your body react to me. It is fascinating. I would like to explore more.” 

Shiro made a strange noise then, something like a laugh and a snort, his face turning deep red again. He climbed fully onto his bed, laying back and resting his tired eyes closed. “Come explore then, big guy.” He chuckled. 

Ulaz blinked, Shiro was really surrendering his entire body to Ulaz? This seemed quite intimate, especially in privacy of his room, but Ulaz supposed he did not see what the other humans did in the privacy of their rooms. He would still be cautious with Shiro. He moved to sit beside where Shiro lay out, tracing a curious finger along Shiro’s collarbone. Shiro let out a long breath that sounded very calm, it made Ulaz happy to think Shiro was so comfortable with him so close. 

A warm silence set over the room as Ulaz went about exploring. Deep, satisfied breaths came from Shiro, so deep that at times Ulaz thought he was falling asleep. Ulaz gently trailed his fingers up Shiro’s neck, around his sharp jawline and up to soft cheeks. Shiro leaned into his touch and Ulaz was careful not to nick him with his claws. Ulaz pressed his hands into Shiro’s shoulders, feeling the hard muscle that stood out there. Shiro’s body mirrored the strength of his mind. He was beautiful. Ulaz rubbed more deeply into the skin, seeing just how firm the muscle was and Shiro made a noise. It was not much unlike the one Keith had made when he was below Lance. Ulaz paused. “Shiro, is this fine?” 

“Yes, keep going please.”

Ulaz nodded, taking a moment before continuing his motions over Shiro’s shoulders and arms, watching the reactions of his face and listening to the soft noises that were sighed out of his lips. Ulaz felt lucky to be the one to touch Shiro this way, he wondered if any others had, or how many. He was confident Shiro would tell him if he went too far, but he felt like he had gone so far already. 

Ulaz felt his own breaths become unsteady as he rubbed over Shiro’s muscled chest; the man below him was biting at his own bottom lip now, arching his chest up just slightly. That was a very unique reaction, definitely unlike anything Ulaz had seen from him. Ulaz slowly kept working his way down, rubbing down Shiro’s abdomen. 

“Incredible, Shiro.” Ulaz smoothed his fingers up and down the crevices between his muscles and Shiro laughed breathlessly. Ulaz continued his journey downwards, his fingers sweeping over Shiro’s hips and onto his thighs. Amazing. Ulaz had a strange urge to squeeze them. They seemed so full and strong. 

Ulaz glanced up at Shiro; though his lips had fallen open and the rise and fall of his chest had quickened, his expression was still relaxed. Ulaz decided it must be safe to continue- his large hands were able to squeeze a good portion of Shiro’s thick thighs. Shiro twitched a little, and Ulaz dragged both hands up and down his thighs, tilting his head curiously. The farther he went upwards, the more Shiro would react; his body shivering, eyes squeezing shut, breaths rushing out of him all at once. Possibly because that area was closest to Shiro’s…he’d better not think about it. But he was allowed to explore, right? Curling his fingers in, he dipped both hands high up between Shiro’s thighs. Alot of things happened at once then. Shiro’s breath caught, his thighs clamped down on Ulaz’ fingers and his hips jerked off the bed. Shiro quickly sat up, hastily pulling some of his covers over his waist and covering his face in embarrassment.

Ulaz pulled his hands away. “Shiro, what is going on?”

Shiro shivered from the loss of contact, rubbing over the bridge of his nose. He seemed frustrated, or irritated. Ulaz hoped it wasn’t his fault. “Ughh, damn. Ulaz um. I… I’m enjoying it too much and I’m letting it go too far. Especially without explaining to you my feelings- um. So yeah, between my thighs there is… its very sensitive. People don’t usually touch each other there unless they’re together.”

“Together?”. Ulaz tilted his head, there were a lot of ways to be together. 

“Like, people who are intimate with each other, people who have a relationship more than friendship.” Shiro explained haphazardly.

“Like a mate?” Ulaz asked, shocked that he really had just touched Shiro in a way that meant something like that. 

“Er- yeah. Like a mate. And I probably shouldn’t’ve let you go so far without establishing stuff first but you just make me feel... really good. It’s been a long time since someone has paid attention to me like you have. You appreciate me and you’re so gentle and it makes me want you to touch me everywhere.” Shiro shook his head, trying to find better words. “You’ve been taking care of me.” He said softly. “But I’ve been too scared to tell you about how I feel, so I’ve maybe been taking advantage of you?”

Ulaz fully understood now. Shiro had been thinking of him in that way. He was beyond shocked. “You feel that way about me? You want to mate with me? Our species and gender may not be completely compatible in... in that way! But if that is your wish I would definitely be willing to see what we can-” 

Shiro flushed red. “Ulaz! Just- just hold up a second! Humans don’t move that fast, I don’t want to ‘mate’ with you… right now per say. I’m just very interested in you. Humans have a sort of courting system, we get to know each other and explore our attraction to each other a bit and do good things for each other and decide if we want to um… stay together forever I guess.” 

Ulaz nodded. “And you want this with me?” It was hardly believable, this species chose their mates for themselves, and Shiro wanted him? A Galra? 

Shiro was fiddling with his own fingers again. “Well... yeah. If you’ll forgive me for being confusing today. If you feel the same.”

“Of course. You are beautiful. I enjoyed myself thoroughly, after seeing you in a state like this I am very eager to become your mate.” 

Shiro groaned. “Ulaz, that’s embarrassing.” 

Ulaz’s brow furrowed. “I do not understand? A moment ago it appeared you were enjoying it very much.” 

Shiro still looked embarrassed, but he laughed a little. “I guess humans mostly just communicate with our bodies about that kind of thing sometimes, we don’t really talk about it.”

Ulaz wasn’t convinced. “That seems confusing.”

“I guess it kind of is.” Shiro hummed, amused. He seemed to think for a second before opening his arms in what looked like an invitation. “Come. No more uh… touching me there for today but I still want to be close.” 

Ulaz shuffled under the bit of covers with Shiro and pulled him close again, this time with Shiro’s back against his chest. Now that he knew Shiro wanted something with him he couldn’t control some of his natural impulses. He sniffed at Shiro’s hair, his nose nudging up and down, fluffing the short strands out of order. Ulaz hummed happily, Shiro smelled very sweet to him. Shiro made a scoffing noise, but he didn’t seem annoyed. Ulaz nuzzled at the side of Shiro’s neck, making the human hum- a happy sound. “Shiro?” Ulaz asked. 

“Hmm?” Shiro replied sleepily.

“Are Keith and Lance mates?” He asked curiously. That seemed to wake Shiro up. 

“What?!” 

“I saw Keith and Lance in the lobby. They were laying together like us and touching tongues.” 

“Jesus, seriously?!” Shiro squeaked in disbelief. “Those two are always at eachother’s throats for no reason. I guess that might explain some things but I still don’t understand them. Those little shits.”

“Little shits?” Ulaz repeated, looking at Shiro with a questioning look on his face. 

Shiro laughed. “Don’t worry about it.” He settled back into Ulaz. “Anyways I’m not sure if they’d be considered er- mates yet, but they might be courting. Humans more commonly call it dating these days.” 

“Dating.” Ulaz repeated, tightening an arm around Shiro. “Like us.” 

Ulaz watched Shiro’s ears turn pink. “Mhm. Like us.” 

Ulaz hummed happily. “Is it also common for humans who are dating to groom each other with their tongues? That is a Galra custom of intimacy, and Keith and Lance appeared to be using their tongues in a strange way.” 

Shiro snorted and his face wobbled in embarrassment, he was glad Ulaz couldn’t see his face in this position. “Umm no, not really. I won’t be licking you a lot, sorry Ulaz. My tongue isn’t made to lick things that are kinda… fuzzy.” 

“There are parts of me that aren’t fuzzy Shiro, the inside of my mouth has no fur. Perhaps you could demonstrate to me what Keith and Lance were doing.”

“Ulaz.” Shiro whined , blushing again. “Keith and Lance are probably further along than us in the dating process but um, come here I can show you a little bit.” 

Ulaz was intrigued, he let Shiro turn around in his arms. Ulaz opened his own mouth and let his tongue fall out. Shiro laughed at him and Ulaz’s shoulders scrunched up a little in embarrassment. 

“Hey, it's okay Ulaz, you have a lot of learning to do, and so do I. Just keep your mouth closed for now please.” Shiro leaned up and gently pressed his lips to Ulaz’s. He pulled back to look at Ulaz’s eyes for a moment before pressing again and letting his lips hover. Another pause before gently moving, tongue dipping out just a tiny bit to part Ulaz’ lips before he pulled away. 

Ulaz was staring at him in awe. “I enjoyed that. I really liked that.” He said. “Please Shiro, put your mouth on me whenever you want to.” 

“Oh god.” Shiro covered his blushing face again. “Its called kissing Ulaz, and sure, we can probably do more kissing from now on.” 

The gravity of the situation hit him then, and Ulaz felt every happy. He smiled and let his instincts completely take over, lapping at Shiro’s cheeks and hair, nuzzling him and purring. He was so thrilled to find a potential mate who was so beautiful and so strong, who treated him so well and made him feel so many wonderful things.

“Oh my god!” Shiro exclaimed, laughing and stroking over the white hair on top of Ulaz’ head. “You’re so cute!! You’re like a cat!” 

Ulaz paused and furrowed his brow at Shiro. “Cute?” How could he be cute? The only paladin who was ever called cute was Pidge and he assumed they had called her that because she was small, she didn’t always take well to being called cute. Ulaz knew he was quite a bit bigger than Shiro, even though Shiro was one of the bigger paladins. And he really had no idea what a cat was.

“Yep, you’re cute Ulaz. Even though you drooled all over my face.” Shiro chuckled, wiping some of the spit off his cheeks. 

“What is cute?” Ulaz asked. 

“Oh-” Shiro chuckled. “It means, kind of like precious, and beautiful, and small.” 

Ulaz made a face, shocked and appalled. “I am hardly small Shiro! I am big enough to protect you for sure, I will make sure to demonstrate to you I- I am glad you think that I am precious and beautiful Shiro but I am not small-.” 

Shiro laughed, trailing his fingers over Ulaz’s back. “It's kind of a figure of speech. It doesn’t necessarily mean you are actually small, it just adds more... feelings to the word.” 

Ulaz squinted at him dubiously. “That just seems weird.” 

Shiro shrugged and smiled. “Alot of human things are weird, but you’re gonna have to get used to it.” He hummed, laying his head between Ulaz’s neck and shoulder.

“That I will.” Ulaz smiled softly. “Now rest Shiro, I have kept you awake long enough.” Ulaz gently stroked Shiro’s shoulder, knowing that was a safe spot to touch him, being the first place he ever had. “Goodnight strong paladin.” He said quietly, a soft purr rumbling his his chest.

“Night Ulaz.” Shiro mumbled sleepily, a smile on his face. He was pretty sure you weren’t supposed to sleep with someone on the first date, but he thought this could be an exception

**Author's Note:**

> LOL GET IT SLEEP WITH SOMEONE
> 
> (srry that it got stupidly fluffy near the end)  
> plz tell me if you find any mistakes or have any suggestions because this is totally unbeta'd  
> AND PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW <3 <3


End file.
